Forward March
by Emperor Vanquest
Summary: Harry Potter, fresh after the Battle of Hogwarts discovered that there was more to being Master of Death than anyone knew. He lives centuries through the Eugenics Wars, WWIII, the Rise of EarthGov, the rise of the Terran Empire, into the Eye of Arda. Will he be a force for good, the light, or evil, the dark? Or will he bring balance to the Force? Not Slash (yet)


Harry Potter x Star Wars - Working Title: Forward March

**Synopsis:** Harry Potter, fresh after the Battle of Hogwarts discovered that there was more to being Master of Death than anyone knew. Having lost most of his friends, his family, and loved ones to the 2nd Blood War, he abandons the Magical World for the Muggle. He lives centuries through the Eugenics Wars, WWIII, the Rise of EarthGov, the rise of the Terran Empire, the fall of mankind, and rise of the Rebellion.

Having mastered magics long lost to time, having managed to merge both magic and Terran Tech, Harry finally escapes the confines of his own reality by breaching the dimensional divide as the Earth Burned from yet another slave rebellion as the _Glorious Empire_ burned.

Dark Harry Fic; darker themes.

**Chapter Setting:** Lehon, 5,000 BBY

**Characters:** Harry Potter, Star Wars O/C.

**Disclaimer:** No profit is sought, or accepted, in the publication of this fanfiction. It is purely being written and shared for enjoyment; no remunerations are accepted or expected by the author. All right, privileges, and copyrights belong to their respective holders/owners. I freely admit to having been on a Harry Potter Crossover kick the last few months, and will try to give special thanks to authors who inspired me on my bio page. Until then, however, if you see something similar too another author of this genre, please point it out to me and I will check my notes as to whether or not I could have accidentally modeled my characters, names, places, events after another.

Please enjoy and review with your comments, critiques.

* * *

**All Pairings are possible, All Sexualities may be represented**

* * *

**Chapter 01: From Death…Life.**

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

When the Portal Closed, Harry took stock of the area he'd found himself in. Apart from the immediate lack of headache he'd developed as the level of muggle technology advanced, fueling quite a rage he'd become infamous for, he immediately noticed the heat and humidity.

His golden command uniform, black underclothing, and dozens of badges of "honor" he'd earned over the centuries and eons of his life as an Officer of the Terran Empire, caused him to begin to sweat.

A silent, wandless and motionless cooling charm brought immediate relief as he took a flat pane of glass from his side and activated the quintcorder, a centuries evolved tricorder/handheld computer, the Empire utilized to assist their warriors and personnel in both cataloguing and exploring the exotic, as well as understanding their immediate surroundings down to the atomic level across multiple spectrum.

It served primarily as a Terran Answer to a Combadge with the option for the individual operator to disable tracking features, and four other primary purposes as Computer, Scanner, Archive, and Personal Assistant to only the top brass of the Fleet.

Sending out his senses and "tasting" the local ambient energies as the quintcorder began its boot sequence from being powered down, Harry quickly detected that there was wild magic about, but he received none of the refined "flavors" of wizarding magic he'd grown to so dearly miss, nor did he detect any of the energies he'd come to associate with the Terrans or warp-capable technology.

Reaching out further than where he was, Harry began allowing his senses to exponentially increase until he discovered that he was on an island, on an almost completely desolate planet…rich with _power_…but almost completely devoid of life.

A beep from the quintcorder immediately caught his attention, and reading the proximity alert he turned immediately to observe a massive….structure looming in the distance and several hundreds of wrecks seemingly of starships surrounding the island the structure sat upon and into the distance of the sea.

A detailed scan of the area revealed that some of the ships held active power sources and the marvelous tech was actively executing several hacking and spying programs the Terrans relied on to truly interact with their, and foreign, tech.

He immediately switched between screens with a swipe and noted there were no humanoid lifeforms registering with 10 miles…the upper limits of the quintcorder's range.

_Well_, Harry thought, _it's as good a place as any to set up shop_, and with that thought he "hung" the quintcorder midair and began concentrating and drawing in the energies of this universe into himself as he called upon the cosmic energies which had allowed him to breach the dimensional plane into a dimension he'd long ago created to store his most treasured possessions and _liberated_ Terran or Alien tech.

A purple gash, sickly and almost perverse looking, formed in the air as Harry closed his eyes and concentrated and poured out his power.

The air distorted and a massive hole in space, time, and reality fully formed before Harry opened his eyes as they glowed a brilliant gold from his power.

Casting a second charm to summon his desired property, Harry summoned out a crate he'd liberated from an abandoned colony which, if he understood correctly, was a military class constructor pod with automated systems capable of creating a base of power to fit his needs

The large container, roughly 160m x 130m x 50m emerged from the void between spaces and Harry set about powering up the massive machines hidden inside, opening the constructor bays, and releasing thousands of micro constructor drones the Terrans of old had developed to utilize a mix of transporter, tractor beam, and replicator technology that could, as a swarm, swiftly build an Imperial Class 1 Military Fortress, and with the right programming independently form the yards and specialty drones that could assist Harry in securing his new home and building a small defensive fleet.

"Computer," Harry vocalized as the awnings finished opening and he connected his personal quintcorder to the computer, bypassing several lingering Terran Loyalty Programs by overwriting and replacing them with his own, "initiate systems start up, authorization Potter Delta 2."

"_Authorization Confirmed," _the male voice began.

"_System Link Failure. No DataLink Found. Location Failure. No Datalink present. Primary Objective impossible; please issue new orders._"

Harry scowled at the information being relayed to him by the AI. The lack of an uplink to a Global DataNet would halt his plans for the moment, but worst case scenario he'd simply launch a few of the high atmospheric data-drones this pod happened to possess until he'd mined sufficient materials to launch his own DataNet.

"Computer, is this pod equipped with a compliment of scanner probes which could serve as a world-net," Harry asked to the computer.

"_Affirmative_," came the reply.

"Display Schematics for the probes."

The terminal in front of Harry immediately brought up the information he'd requested, and he was surprised by the results. Each probe was roughly the size of a soda can from his childhood, and contained a micro fusion powered propulsion system and highly sensitive sensor array that was designed specifically for use in a high orbit gravity rich environment. The computer was also telling Harry that this particular pod was designed for use by military expansionists creating an initial settlement/outpost and had the necessary compliment of drones to create a functional net that would allow for the full array of data gathering for this planet and its star system.

"Computer launch the probes, and scan for local planet wide information systems and report on any activity discovered."

"_Searching_," the computer intoned. "_No broadcasts or data systems found._"

"_Nearby Energy Readings are present. A localized energy field is emanating from the structure to the immediate south of this location which read as 1,500 Yottajoules (YJ) per hour directing particle stream into both the local atmosphere, and toward the star of this system." _

"Holy Shit," Harry said sitting down at the data terminal before him as he reviewed the system read out and confirmed the measurements being announced.

"That strong of a dampening field could bring down a fucking Typhon in _seconds_," Harry said as he called up the exterior surveillance feed to once more show the complex he'd observed earlier.

"Computer…get to work on scanning the southern structure, and begin searching for all non-naturally occurring power sources, computers, and relays discoverable."

"_Processing,_" the computer replied.

As it was carrying out Harry's newest Orders the automated programs that would begin launching thousands of the sensor probes began to activate as crate after crate, hundreds of the things, began floating with the aid of micro repulsor coils out of their storage areas and to launch bays at the top of the structure.

Harry gave little heed to the launches of these things as they began and carried on over the next several hours as he focused almost exclusively on the immediate threat _anything_ capable of generating that much power, continuously, posed.

Growing bored of the progress of this task after he'd assured himself the energy source was not reacting to his presence and actions, Harry began making his way into the Command Center for this particular structure, and began booting up dozens of automated systems, programs, and resources that would see him securing this immediate area for his long term use.

Hundreds of micro constructor bots were sent out once a detailed map of the area had been made to establish an initial, and heavily defended, perimeter with dozens of phaser turrets, shield generators, fusion generators, out buildings, a perimeter walls, and the foundations for a massive, remodeled, version of the ancient Farpoint Station.

He took note of, and immediately dismissed, reports from the sensor drones that a primitive humanoid species shared the island at present…as they seemingly held no technology or weaponry that gave him pause.

Taking his seat in the Commander's Office, Harry finally activated the base commander's computer core and the middle dynasty version of the Terran Empire insignia greeted him.

"I wondered how old this pod could have been given the level of tech they had," Harry said with a smirk as he cleared his mind and reached far back through the centuries to locate memories from this time period to recall the correct phrase that a military officer would utilize to begin the boot up sequence for one of the sector governors.

"All hail the Empire! Begin boot sequence, authorization Double-Red, Potter Harold J., Command Code Zulu, Tango, 9-9-5, Indigo, Red, 7."

"_Authorization code recognized. Welcome Fleet Admiral Potter. I have detected several automated systems are presently running and construction of a secure Class 1 Outpost is under way,_" the AI began._ "Do you wish to review these activities?"_

"Negative computer."

"Lock all command, primary, and secondary systems to my use only. I'm on a solo mission at present for deep space deployment. My fleet was ambushed by Rebels, and my crew have died from radiation poisoning. The ship was scuttled…I barely managed to secure my own safety or that of this constructor pod," Harry began as he removed his quintcorder once more to begin merging with the older tech of the command core to distract the computer's VI as he over-wrote all of the more harmful and invasive of the Terran's _loyalty_ programs and subroutines.

Harry received an alert to his quintcorder that there was a message pending his review from the scanner terminal he'd originally tasked with piercing the dampening field and scanning the structure he'd arrived near.

Pulling up the message on the built in holo-terminal of the desk he sat at, Harry was pleased to note that there were no threatening lifeforms present and the computer had been able to identify, uplink, and was presently slaving the native computer of the structure to his future use.

Harry saw that initial estimates were that within no more than 48 hours the language, coding, and use of the facility would mirror that of his present tech.

As he began to feel the effects of exhaustion, he activated base security systems, instructed the computer to activate perimeter shields at nightfall, and to bring all phaser turrets online once they were completed for alert condition yellow.

He needed his sleep…the week ahead was likely going to be busy.

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

_You ready Harry? _

_Ron asked as the two lined up opposite the door to the warehouse they'd traced the latest upstart dark lord to….a trail of dead muggles in security uniforms for __**Singh Industries, Inc.**__ lay in their wake. _

_Strange guns….strange at least to Harry….littered around the bodies with glowing buttons, odd looking munitions cartridges, and scorch marks littered the sides of the warehouse and area where the Death Eaters wannabes had no doubt begun their attack. _

_Halt! _

_More of the security guards suddenly called rounding the corner in numbers neither Harry nor Ron expected. _

_Lower your weapons and step into the light! _

_Harry shared a look with Ron and, per Department Policy, they withdrew their muggle credentials that showed they were members of MI6, Special Services Division, and responded to the agitated muggle. _

_MI-6 Gentlemen…clear the area as we're dealing with a domestic terrorist cell. I need you all to secure the perimeter a block in each direction until our backup arrives. Harry said taking the lead over Ron. _

_He'd wandlessly cast a calming charm as he flashed his badge to the crowd so they'd be at ease and more suggestible without having to cast a confounding jinx that caused a visible flash of light. _

_Right….the leader began as the group looked each other over. _

_Slowly he approached, verified Ron and Harry's ID, and the group quickly spread out to form a perimeter and were instructed to keep radio chatter to an absolute minimum. _

_That went better than I though. _

_Ron said with a smirk as, when finally alone, they began casting charms that identified any and all wards cast about the warehouse. _

_Finding none, the two went inside. _

_Darkness met them. _

_Unearthly silence. _

_A feeling of dread slowly began to creep into their very souls as Ron and Harry slowly made their way into the building. _

_With a smile, Harry thought back to Ginny as he considered what awaited him at home…the children he loved…and he resolved himself to press on as the feeling of dread dissipated. _

_I don't like this Harr…..Ron said as the two had yet to meet resistance or spot any of the rogue wizards as they slowly, silently, and without illumination, began navigating the maze of boxes, machinery, and detritus that littered the storehouse. _

_Harry slammed his hand into Ron's sternum and told him to be quiet suddenly as he stilled and cast a charm to enhance his hearing. _

_Voices! He said as he drew his wand and began concentrating to cast a low powered surveillance spell on a piece of paper he quickly charmed to fly like a departmental memo and lodge in the ceiling above them. _

_Linking his spell to a small standard issue mirror, he and Ron secured their area with concealment, sound muffling, and protective shielding charms as they sat back to review what was going on. _

_What's happening? _

_Harry turned to Ron so he'd get a better view of the mirror and the two watched as the scene unfolded. _

_From the mirror, the two observed a small clearing had been made in a massive stack of boxes, tubing, and what seemed to be medical equipment stacked inside the area as a man was brutalized while sitting in a chair. _

_The lack of screaming was a sure sign of silencing charms and magical involvement. _

_Blood began pooling on the floor as one of the robed figures standing at the side violently slashed their wands at the bound man, and his left leg completely separated from his body. _

_The crack of appiration caused both Ron and Harry to stop in their movements as without warning, a woman appeared opposite their present location, and with a flick of her wand the boxes enclosing the torture space began to part much like the arch to Diagon Ally. _

_Screams suddenly filled the warehouse as well as furious voices yelling in Arabic. _

_Hold! _

_Harry said as he and Ron maintained their position and observed the goings on. _

_The last clear image the two got prior to their spell being ended and their world dissolving into explosions and spell fire, was the clear image of Hermione spotting Harry's little drone._

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

Harry woke with a start and drenched in sweat.

From his prone position on the couch in his command suite, he slowly rose and after a quick trip to the enclosed fully equipped bathroom, he began his day, as normal, with a strong replicated cup of Columbian Roast.

"Coffee-hot, Columbian Roast, 3 shots French vanilla and 2 sugar substitutes," commanded of the replicator near the entrance of the room.

As his requested mug came into being Harry caught the frown marring his face in the reflection of the replicator as he recalled the dream he'd been assaulted with.

He also saw his uniform and armor upon its pedestal near his desk…the pompous outfit having long lost its luster and appeal to Harry.

Shaking his head as though that would chase away the strife that followed that particular night, Harry sat at his desk and began booting up to check the progress of the station, and follow up on the progress of the world-net he was making.

"Computer; status report," he called after partaking in the nectar of the gods.

"_Good morning Admiral Potter,_" the computer responded.

"_As of 0800 local time, the world-net has been operational for 9 hours, 38 minutes. Scans indicate primitive humanoid natives, and significant debris and ruins of advanced, potentially warp-capable, civilization. A Defensive perimeter has been established, and no less than five of the natives have been detained and quarantined per Imperial Protocol in the brig. Their language is being catalogued and processed by the Universal Translator, and the computer core of the, what we now know is a temple complex, is 03 percent complete in being translated, archived, and processed on an Imperial DataCore." _

Harry sat back and sipped his coffee as the computer continued.

"_The energy field emanating from the planet serves as a type of tractor beam and ionization field that disrupts sub-light engine and propulsion systems from operating within 40 astronomical units of this planet….which sensor data shows is the entirety of this Star System, tentatively labeled "Lehon" based on information decoded from the Temple Complex." _

That got Harry's attention as he activated the desk's holo-screen and he began accessing the processed data the computer was describing.

"_Artificial structures exist within the confines of this star system which cannot be accurately measured or processed without the launching of a Class 8 Probe to study this system in depth."_

A rumble ran through the complex as the holo display shifted to show Harry a large piece of construction equipment departing its bag to begin the foundations of the Spire, as Harry was coming to call the base presently under construction.

He was pleased to note that the foundation had been dug overnight and that the computer had replicated additional mining and constructor drones that were harvesting resources from the hundreds of crashed ships which seemingly littered the ocean and lands around this island.

"Computer, does this pod have the capacity and present ability to launch a Class 8 probe?"

"_This constructor pod is a Class 1 Military and Settlement Constructor Pod, fully equipped with all scientific, medical, and military assets necessary to found a Terran Colony and begin the construction of a local fleet starbase and shipyard. However, due to gravitational anomalies it is not recommended that anything larger than a Class 9 probe launch at this time due to the effects of the gravimetric field saturating this System; calculations and simulations indicate with a 75 percent certainty that anything larger than a Class 9 Shuttlecraft will suffer the same fate as the larger vessels presently being salvaged and categorized by the reclamation swarms constructing Base Station tentatively designated Lehon-01." _

Harry processed this information as he finished his coffee.

As he continued to wake up, he brought up the displays live feed the small probe's he'd launched would allow of the space immediately surrounding the planet and the projection the computer had made of the system itself from the limited sensor readings it could cobble together.

Entering a few commands on the glass top of his desk which serves as his tactile computer interface, Harry gave the command to launch the Class 9 Probe to begin exploring this system and also began launching several sensor buoys that would allow for real time and live feed data streams from within the Lehon System.

From there he shifted the screen to display the brig, and before he could begin reviewing the night's logs, an alert sounded, and seven humans….or there abouts…suddenly materialized in the cell next to the local, vaguely reptilian, Lehonians.

"_Intruders were detected attempting to breach the perimeter established_," the computer began.

"_These individuals were armed with some form of phased plasma weapons which were removed during transport and are presently being analyzed. Medical Scans are underway, and the Universal Translator is presently learning their spoken language._"

"_The Lehonians have become agitated with the arrival of these newest prisoners which are genetically similar to humans; shall I implement the gassing protocols Admiral Potter_," the computer asked.

The Gassing Protocols allowed for the chamber to be filled with a semi toxic gas that would irritate the lungs, eyes, and skin of most species, and was tailor made by the computer to fit the genetic markers and profile of the subject species.

It was part of the Imperial Protocols Harry didn't like, but over time had come to see as one f many effective means of breaking the resolve of those who presented as hostile.

"Yes computer; 10 percent gas to oxygen long term with an immediate dosage to subdue their aggressions," Harry said as he watched the live feed from the brig showing the reptilians clawing at, and thankfully not damaging, the brig's walls and charging the forcefield.

"_Affirmative. Deploying initial mixture at 40 percent concentration, and setting long term use at 10 percent mix until subjects are docile." _

Harry watched as a thick pink cloud began to fill the Lehonian's cell, much to the shock of the humanoids across from them, which had been at alert upon seeing their reptilian neighbors.

He typed a few commands the realtime medical stats of the Lehonians and Humanoids were brought up before him.

The computer core suddenly launched the equipped Emergency Medical Hologram which appeared in Harry's Office.

Modeled on the historically famous Doctor Martin Ellingham, which had assisted greatly in the Eugenics programs that had found a way to engineer augments loyal to the Terrans, and which would later serve as the foot soldiers of WWIII for Great Britain, the hologram appeared wearing the standard white and green uniform of Medical Officers, bearing the rank of chief medical officer.

Turning to look at his surroundings, and finally spotting Harry the Doctor saluted and walked toward the standard field med-kit that the computer had transported from storage for the Doctor's use.

Taking out a medical scanner he began running a diagnostic of Harry before he could speak.

"What's all the trouble then; what's hurting," the Doctor asked with a sense of annoyance…as though existence was an inconvenience for the holographic projection.

"It's not me," Harry said swatting at the probe currently hovering over his forehead as the doctor stored it once more in his scanner.

"It's them," he said pointing to the Lehonians as they choked on their bile and began to lay on the floor to escape the low density fog that was slowly filling the top of their cell.

"Oh….." the hologram almost growled in exasperation.

"You have an amazing bedside manner Doctor," Harry said with a chuckle.

The Doctor just grumbled as he placed the scanner back and took out a data pad that would allow him to access the scanners and medical monitors built into each cell. Finally, after activating a datalink to the brig, he rounded on Harry as he reviewed the data.

"Their lungs are in distress, their heart rate would seem to be elevated for a reptilian species…they're built similar to Cardassians of all things….I'd have wagered on the Gorn personally," the Doctor said as he input several commands to change the mixture of the gas to ensure that it was not fatal.

"They'll live with no long-term ill effects if that's what you wanted Admiral," he quipped passing the pad over to Harry or his review.

"Have your chief of medicine follow up in 12 hours with personal and direct scans."

With a smirk Harry sat the pad down, walked over to his replicator and input several commands before giving his access codes as base commander.

Harry sat once more and welcomed the doctor to do the same as he passed along a holo-emitter that he'd just replicated to the doctor.

"What's this for," the Doctor asked with scorn.

"Congratulations Doctor Martin….you're my new Chief Medical Officer," Harry said with a smile as he typed a few commands to activate the limited med-bay, more of a triage center, within the constructor pod.

"I should think not….I have no desire to confine my programming to that….._thing_," Doctor Martin said in disgust.

"Well you don't have much of a choice…my ship and crew were all lost. I'm attempting to build a base to signal for help form the Empire. Until that's done I need a loyal and skilled full time CMO….this is what you were designed for Doc."

Before the hologram could build a head of steam, Harry cut him off.

"Computer transfer the EMH to the mobile emitter I've just authorized production of."

"_Affirmative_," came the reply as the Doc shimmered before emerging from he holo emitter on Harry's desk and sliding off the edge to the floor.

"How indignant!" he blustered as he slowly regained his footing.

"This feels….odd. I don't like it," he said with a pout to Harry.

"Get over it. I'm going to be doing the same for a Science, Tactical, and Engineering Officer shortly after you leave. As CMO I'm granting you the authority and field rank of Commander; please prep our medical center and work with the computer on designing the appropriate medical facilities we will need on base that will replace those offered aboard a Terran Starbase. We will be in the wild for a few years…at the very least," Harry said with a sigh.

"It will be done admiral," Doc said with a somber nod as the realities of the situation facing Harry came to his full attention.

"I'd like to begin programming staff for nursing, behavioral health, and research assistants with your permission Admiral….while I can appreciate your predicament, being the only Terran Organic around will require me to provide for long term and comprehensive care including behavioral and mental health; these will require specialized assistants and staff which may be beyond the processing abilities of the medbay's computer core," he said looking to his own holo emitter.

With a sigh Harry say back in his chair.

"I don't guess these pods were designed to be ran by, or support, a holographic crew…" he said a bit bitterly, playing the part of a despondent officer.

"Very well," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Compile the profile and programming of your staff and submit them to me for individual review prior to activation and if I approve, I'll create a holo-emitter for them. I want this task completed in no less than a week Doctor…I want your team able to study these….._guests_…and to provide me a comprehensive report on their genetic makeup, psychosocial structure and role in their society, and singing like songbirds as to the current status of this planet and purpose of this temple," he said pointing to the monitor that showed both the construction of Lehon-01, half of which was jutting into the sea and the creation of a sea wall to the north, as well as the ancient temple structure less than a mile from their present location.

"It will be done Admiral," the doctor replied.

"I will begin by activating the pre-programmed specialists and reviewing their programming in the fields of virology, exobiology, and medical research. I will have you a listing of department heads by close of business. By your leave Admiral," he finished with a salute before Harry dismissed him.

"It's going to be a long day….and a long year," he said as he reviewed the progress report of the computer as it tracked the build of Lehon-01, and cracking the mystery of the temple that seemed to be preventing space flight within the system.

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

_Lehon System, Temporary Base-Camp, + 3 weeks of arrival_

"Base log, Admiral Harold J. Potter commanding. Sensor Data has finally determined the orbital patterns of this planet, which strikingly match those of Terra. With this information present I've ordered the computer adopt the International Fixed Calendar of Terra to overlay with the solar progression of this planet. To the best of our calculations, the local date is March 07, and the time is 1300 hours," he said lowering his watch.

"I have instructed the computer to designate our arrival as year 01 for mission clock purposes, and until we are able to re-establish a link to Terran Chronometers or datafiles, we cannot rule out that the vortex my transport ship passed through did not hurtle us through time due to the lingering traces of chronoton particles I've detected as part of my survey missions of this planet as I attempted to locate Terran wreckage," he trailed off as he took a pad from his desk and shifted through it.

"The construction of the outpost, Lehon-01, is coming along well. We have the foundations fully laid, and now are turning our attentions to building inward before upward. Roughly 15 percent of the base stands completed, but the holographic staff should drastically cut back on the total construction time to just over 5 months now instead of the near year and a half originally projected."

"The improvised holographic staff are to be commended for their efforts in filling the void their biological compatriot's absence has left behind. Doctor Martin in particular has assembled a fully staffed medical facility within the confines of the bunk-house of this pod, and our research upon the prisoners and locals of this planet are proving very beneficial."

He called up holographic displays of both the Lehonians and the humanoids he'd discovered in his brig.

"The reptilian species we've labeled as Lehonian natives are in fact native to this planet as the portion of the temple archive we've managed to translate and study proves; they at one point were known as the Rakattan People, and were a space faring race dozens of thousands of years ago prior to some unknown cataclysm reducing their people to their present primitive and useless state."

"After making contact with the Lehonians with the aid of a universal translator, a leader was selected from among them to go to their people to establish a lasting peace and secure Terran holding as they presently exist and for the free trade amongst this base, its future inhabitants, and the native population. I anticipate the tribal elders of the Lehonians will embrace my offer of peace, lands, and tribute in exchange for medical care and protection."

"The others," Harry said focusing his attentions on the human like aliens, "are apparently known as Mandalorians from the planet Mandalor 01; they are very similar to Terrans, and only have a few base genome differences which allow them to live on a more gravity intense home world and to breath an atmosphere with a lower concentration of oxygen. They were apparently stranded on this planet a decade ago and I've tasked several drones with retrieving their ship's computer core to determine what, if any, navigational data may be salvageable and useful in our efforts in this System."

Harry looked over a data pad that held the demands of the Mandalorians that he face them in small armed combat to determine whether he was a worthy leader to follow…their culture demanded that they resist until bested. It was a task Harry readily agreed to undertake.

"The Mandalorian culture is similar to that of Terra and the Klingons; they seek to only follow the strongest. They are a warrior culture of scholars, poets, and tacticians foremost. I have accepted a challenge to take on their leader in small armed combat, and if victorious the Mandalorian culture dictates I will have their unyielding loyalty until bested either from within their ranks, or by another more worthy leader."

"I have ascertained this through the use of several truthfulness charms, and truth serums in their rations; the individuals I've managed to capture from both cultures testing my perimeter have been nothing more than scouts. I have released a single messenger to their respective governing bodies or elders to propose my terms and offer of peace. In a day's time I fight the Mandalor; and a week later, no doubt scheduled to determine whether I have the power to defeat them, the Lehonians will meet to accept my terms of their surrender and incorporation into my fiefdom."

He cancelled the holograms projecting and turned his attention to an entire wall of his office which held monitors displaying live data from the Class 9 probe he'd sent out the first week of his arrival on this planet.

"The seeding of this system with subspace relays and sensor probes has gone very well but presented more questions than answers," he said as he studied the anomalous readings from the system's single star.

"The graviton field and ionization it causes…." He paused as he brought up his quintcorder and reviewed some data from the still processing alien computer core, "is a remnant of the ancient Rakkata…the Lehonians, being a devolved remnant of this once mighty people, have no knowledge or ability to conceive of the purpose of such a powerful tool of science."

"What we've discovered from the fragments of data decoded by the Computer is that, the 15 percent of the temple's computer we've accessed shows this field has been in continual operation to safeguard both this planet and a special project of the ancient Rakkatans…and has been continuously operational for more than 25,000 years, local time."

"Once we have completely decoded the computer core of the temple complex, I believe we will be able to take control of the field emitters, and will be able to power them down to launch the constructor drones necessary to build an orbital ship yard and starbase; however, that will take some time to do with the limitations I presently face and will come only once we've completed Lehon-01."

"If either the Mandalorians or Lehonians are to be useful to me, they must understand the basics of Terran Technology…I will emerge victorious tomorrow, and by blood these surviving Mandalorians will be bound to me….then I can truly begin my explorations of this Planet's history and the present status of Galactic Politics. Pause Log."

Harry gave a sigh as he walked over to a shelf he'd decorated with some of the personal memorabilia he'd retrieved from a storage trunk he'd long ago abandoned to his pocket dimension.

It was his auror field trunk and it held a great deal of his irreplaceable heirlooms and family memorabilia.

He gazed longingly at one of the pictures of his family.

Ancient though the picture was, it was preserved by some of Harry's more powerful magic and had been scanned in to this pod's archive for future reproduction if the unthinkable happened.

He looked on with a smile as he met the loving gaze of Ginny, the teenage pictures of his children.

James Sirius' Marriage to Neville's wife stood prominently as did several family photos of his child with his grand-children.

Sweet Lily and her husband from America….Chaz? Recalling them brought the tragedy of Washington DC to mind and the fate of so many at Ilvermorny in Massachusetts when the muggles turned on the magicals at the behest of the Augment.

Finally, he landed his gaze on his baby boy…sweet Albus Severus and his husband Scorpius Malfoy.

"I did not see that coming," Harry said with a smile as he looked to the adoptive child the couple had taken in…a refugee from the war which had ravaged the Asian Sub-Continent for years before igniting the fires of WWIII.

In a single decade Harry had lost all of his children, most of his grandchildren, and then Ginny to heartbreak because of the Eugenics Wars….and then the absolute horror that WWIII was.

Because of the radiological fallout, he'd been unable to find even traces of his DNA in future generations of Terrans….once more he was an orphan with no family.

A golden framed portrait of Hermione looked on as the magically painted figure refused to acknowledge his presence.

She looked amazing in her Imperial Regalia.

With a shake of his head, and allowing only a single tear to trail his cheek he concluded his log entry.

"I set about on this quest to attempt to undo everything _she _did," Harry said while starring at Hermione's portrait.

"I may have failed in my task as two weeks in and we've received no response from the Deep Space Probes we've launched to attempt to track down Earth….without being able to verify I'm even in the right galaxy, who knows if I'm in the right time period…but I have the entirety of eternity to wait to stop this madness from happening again. My present hope is that with the construction of a deep space telescope array we can find our exact position in the Galaxy and take steps to leave Lehon once we've ended the gravitational field. End Log."

The computer made a chiming noise as it completed its task.

Harry left his office for the small holodeck the pod contained for training purposes, and he spent the rest of the afternoon engaging in one on one, then two and three on one, hand to hand and small arms fights, to finalize the training he'd been undertaking for the last week.

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

_March 08, 0001_, _The next Day_.

Harry had been met at the shore of his little fiefdom by a boat which had been cobbled together from components that were not originally meant to be a boat.

"We are to take you to the Mandalor Terran," one of the aliens spat as his words were translated instantly through the neural probes of the Universal Translator.

Dressed in the simplified combat uniform, armed with his dagger, collapsible katana, and armed with several concealed phaser pulse pistols, Harry ignored the jibe and began meditating to clear his mind and calm his turmoil through Occlumency.

A few hours later the boat landed and Harry was roused from his meditations and preparations having been unmolested the entirety of the trip.

Where before the noon sun had greeted them Harry was surprised to note the evening sun was setting and there were several pyres and torches burning along the beachhead they'd landed upon.

"We are here," the lead Mandalorian said simply as he jumped from the prow of the boat into the water and began swimming ashore.

With a smirk and seeing no need to get wet, after the last of the Mandalorians scoffed and had jumped overboard, Harry cast a featherlight charm and several others and began walking on the water which evened out before him until he reached the beach several yards ahead, and before any of the swimming men and women could beat him.

A stunned silence greeted him from the crowd which had gathered to watch his arrival.

"Sith!"

"Jedi!"

"Sorcerer!"

Were common whispers, which loudly greeted him as he made his way to a rather decorated individual he believed to be his challenge.

Stopping some 10 yards from the man, Harry began speaking.

"I am Admiral Harold James Potter of the Terran Empire. I come this day to challenge the Mandalor among you to honorable combat to determine whether your comrades captured in my territory will be returned, unharmed, or whether this settlement and all its members shall fall under my jurisdiction and authority. I have need of a new crew. A loyal and faithful crew," he said with a smile as he turned and examined the individuals which had silently began to form a circle around him and his opponent.

"I hear your mutterings," he continued confidently.

"I am no Sith, nor am I Jedi," he said as the foreign and strange words rolled off his tongue aided by the universal translator.

"I am a sorcerer and quite talented," he said as with a snap of his fingers the very sand of the beach began to rise, and form into a plush arm chair which he say in to the shock and dismay of the crowd never before having heard of the Jedi or Sith possessing such power.

"I have the means to leave this planet, but it suits my purposes for now as a base of operations…"

Steeping his fingers, he looked to the Mandalor which had begun to take an aggressive stance in preparation for a fight.

"Before we begin Mandalor, are there any here who would question my power or its use to legitimately claim the title of Mandalor?"

Several men stepped forward after making eye contact with their present leader.

"Sorcery is for women and the weak; real men fight with honor…real men fight alone," he said.

The three others standing with him nodded in agreement.

"You all believe this," Harry said as he examined the minds of the four and saw great potential for them as they were extremely loyal to the present Mandalor…but their allegiance was mandated by honor, not respect for the incumbent.

They responded in the affirmative.

With a sigh Harry snapped his fingers and all four immediately fell to the ground in a crumbled heap as their shoulders, knees, and fingers were violently disjoined….it was a subtle display of non-lethal power that would hopefully forestall, or at least give pause, to any which sought to challenge Harry's magic in the future.

"CHEAT!"

"FIEND!"

"DECIEVER!"

Before Harry could respond to the crowd the Mandalor had jumped and the battle began.

A vibroblade struck the top of the chair and began to cleave it in two seconds after Harry had apparated away.

"After this display of my power you still wish to fight….to challenge an individual so far removed from your ability to harm?" he shouted incredulously.

Drawing out his katana he activated the special weapon given to officers upon graduation form the Academy in ages past and he took a crouching stance he'd long ago learned that would give him leverage against his enemies.

"Very well then," he said.

The battle was on.

The two traded blow for blow for what seemed like hours to Harry.

Every now and again, Harry would sense the Mandalor Warrior channeling a limited form of magic which he sensed remained tightly coiled about his body. Every chance Harry thought he had of ending the battle swiftly was met with the clash of blades as every seeming opening was blocked seconds before his blade could impact.

Channeling his rage into his magic, Harry was done playing.

As fatigue began to set in, he wandlessly and wordlessly cast a _confundus_ charm which had a wide radius impact and the warrior he was facing lunged left while Harry went right and with several swift swipes of his sword and the throwing of his dagger, the warrior found he'd been relieved of both his dominant hand and leg.

Quickly going into shock, Harry walked over to the warrior and placed the tip of his blade at his throat.

"Do you yield and proclaim me your leader," he asked with rage in his voice…he _loathed_ the feelings of joy these _Terran_ moments brought him.

Beginning to cough blood from the dagger which had impacted with one of his lungs, he chocked out a yes.

"Good," Harry said before stunning the man, whipping out his quintcorder and after establishing a link to Doc Martin had the Mandalorian and his parts beamed to emergency surgery to be made whole.

"I have spared your former leader," he said placing the QC back in its holster, "and he, as well as those which challenged me, is now receiving medical services which will see him survive to an old age: healthy and whole," he said indicating the bloody patches of sand where his arm and leg had been.

As night fell his eyes began to glow an eerie green which both mesmerized and terrified the warriors.

Whispers of the Force were spoken from each of the hundred or so individuals assembled.

"Gather each of your members, old, young, ill, it doesn't matter. Have the entire village assembled with their belongings on this beach by sunrise. You will all be leaving this island and will be living in my base, attending my school, and learning what I have need of you to learn so we all may prosper."

He began to rise in the air in wordless, wandless, and broomless flight as Voldemort had once been so well known for all those eons ago.

His voice booming and carrying as though on the very wind cause those assembled to bow in supplication to him.

"I am your Mandalor now; you will obey me. Follow me with loyalty and your lives shall be of plenty…you will live secure and no longer fear famine, starvation, or the terrors which come at night. Resist me, undermine me, or challenge me…." he said as he gripped his hand and thunder rolled overhead from a cloudless night sky.

"I go now to prepare a place for you. Leave none behind," and with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Uncertain of everything that had just transpired, the survivors and witnesses disbursed to carry out the orders of their new overlord. Throughout the night, in groups of 5, 10, or individually, everyone of the survivors assembled on the beach and as dawn's first light broke the horizon, they began disappearing en mass via transporter and reappearing at the entrance to Lehon-01, in one of several transporter bays.

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

_June 15, 0002_, _Lehon-01_.

Orchards within Sectors Alpha through Delta of Lehon-01 were in bloom. Various fruit trees the Lehonians had provided samples of to Harry in Tribute in the past year had been rapidly grown using Terran Agricultural technologies and techniques which allowed for the distillation of various ciders and wines, much to the pleasure of his "people," the Mandalorian refugees.

Sectors Epsilon through Theta were sea ports and housed a fleet of automated trawlers that supplied the base with a constant stream of fresh fish as the Mandalorians had almost universally rejected the replicators aboard the base.

With Lehon-01 completed, and systems installed to his specifications, the Mandalorians were learning Terran Technology at an acceptable pace and were swiftly being sorted into a caste which best suited their present abilities.

Doc Martin had been astounded by the physical prowess of the species and with Harry's permission had begun a genetic trial of cloning and augmenting several of the more loyal of the Mandalorians which had proven their worth to Harry for more than mere agricultural positions in the hopes they'd soon have a workforce capable of constructing an orbital drydock and a sufficient number of loyal individuals to receive a true Terran Education and participate in the StarFleet Corps. Training modules the Holodeck allowed for.

The Mandalorians had been sworn by blood and Magic to Harry; there would be no challenge to Harry as the oath of fealty would ensure the loyalty of the bloodlines the men and women before him represented.

Of the almost 300 people that Harry had taken under his wing and into his domain, a fairly even number were women. With Terran Medicine as it was, he was able to subtly pass along fertility courses and treatments into the entire camp as part of the initial inoculations he'd mandated the people undergo. Several of the elders who'd survived the initial crash on the planet 15 years prior had been near death and suffered horribly from malnutrition, but a year of intensive care had restored them to a projected long life, and full health.

Of the 300 he had managed to bring under his wing, he had his eye on 75 as potential officers in his burgeoning command.

A chime from his QC caught his attention and drew him away from his observations of the housing settlements, markets, and research buildings being built for Base's use and growth.

His office sat at the crest of the spike, and the top two floors allowed him work space, meeting space, and private, luxurious, accommodations.

His desk sat facing southward and in the distance he easily spied the temple complex he was so close to understanding.

His door chime alerted him to the presence of someone seeking entry and with a clear voice he invited them in, which signaled the computer to open the door.

In stepped Doc Martin, and his holographic senior staff, all with the Rank of Commander.

His Senior Science Officer was based on a heroic Terran Scientist, Dr. Carol Marcus, who discovered the process of rapidly terraforming barren and lifeless worlds for Imperial use. Many of the Barons and Earls of the Third Dynasty, prior to the Imperial Chaos, could trace their Peerage and planetary "gifts" to the First Dynasty and Dr. Marcus making their worlds habitable for the Empress to dole out.

With short pleasantries made, Doc Martin and Commander Marcus made their way to the conference table to discuss whatever it had been they'd been discussing prior to arriving at Harry's door.

Harry was left greeting his First Officer, the only individual ranked Captain, his Chief Engineer, Senior Tactical Officer, and Special Projects Master which had mostly greeted him and respectfully made their way to the table to program in their reports for the holo-display built into the table. Each of the Senior Officer were ranked Commander, apart from Captain Lorka.

His Chief Engineer was modeled on Zephram Cochran himself….the man which had engineered the future and given humanity interstellar flight. Harry always got a chuckle from the hologram that embodied the personality, almost perfectly, as Harry remembered the man.

The Tactical Officer was one of the Vulcan Generals which the First Dynasty had so thoroughly confounded with illogical tactics and maneuvers named T'Pol. She had been highly revered by her people, and when the war was lost after several of her colleague's defeat she assassinated the Vulcan Chancellor, assumed the mantle as he own, and sued for peace.

She became an imperial asset at Starfleet Academy and was allowed to retire at a fairly young age as a full citizen of the Empire.

Harry's Special Project Master was modeled on a former Drone of the Borg Collective, Icheb, which the ISS Voyager had liberated from the collective and which had been trained extensively by former human Sevan of Nine. The Third Dynasty was one of Harry's favored periods of Imperial history. Icheb had proved himself to be a brilliant thinker and was an exceptional Imperial Officer, taking on many special projects from weapons systems designs to starship and starbase construction. He was the father of the Icheb Class Fighter Shuttle which came to replace the Valkyrie Class fighters carried in Typhon Class Carriers.

Harry had met the child shortly after Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant, and several times before his death at the hands of a Klingon Slave Rebellion….one of too many to remember accurately.

"Shall we begin Admiral," the southern drawl of his First Officer, the first among his equals, called out?

Modeled on the former Captain Gabriel Lorka he embodied everything Harry admired about the Terrans. He was fiercely loyal to his friends, he was dedicated to justice with mercy, and he'd attempted to assassinate the Pretender Queen during the Imperial Chaos….the bitch that had assassinated Hermione before _he _could…He'd claimed the throne with the assistance of the crew of an extra dimensional USS Discovery, and had reformed the Empire leading it from the Choas of war and madness, into the utilitarianism of the Second Dynasty where his family reigned for over 1,000 years bringing a stability to the Alpha and Beta Quadrants never before seen in galactic history.

He was a man Harry had known personally and respected for decades before his peaceful death on Earth having _finally_ secured a lasting peace with the Klingons by given them a new homeworld and limited home rule.

"Let's," Harry said as he allowed Lorka to lead the way.

"Alright you lot," Lorka began as he and Harry say down, "Division Reports!"

The Senior Staff reported in order of Seniority.

"With base systems segmented as they are, I've got a fully programmed holographic staff of full time nurses, specialists, and provides for mental and physical health services which are quickly becoming experts on both Lehonian and Mandalorian physiology and psychology," Doc Martin replied.

"We've treated three cases of flue, 12 cases of scurvy, and performed at least 15 life saving operations for the Lehonians this month. They're a tough bunch that don't know their own limits," the Doc concluded.

"And what of the Mandalorians?" Lorka asked as he reviewed the Doctor's written report.

"I rarely see any since we initially took them in; if so, it's for major injuries only. I highly suspect they've a cultural bias against medical care," he grumbled.

"Thank you Doctor," Harry said with a nod.

"As the computer is still processing and analyzing the data from the Rakkattan computer," Zephram spoke up as it was his turn, "I and staff have been analyzing the effects of the field generator and believe we have stumbled across a number of modifications that could be made to harmonize the plating of a Class 2 Shuttle to move about freely and enter warp without triggering the disastrous effects the use of FTL engines cause."

"You've found us a way off this rock," Harry asked with surprise evident in his voice as he was eager to begin the process of building the special arrays necessary to locate Earth and the orbital defense stations this colony would need to survive.

"Potentially," came the reply.

"That's not to mention that these people have developed a method of faster than light travel that's more akin to quantum slipstream that doesn't come with the same restrictions on ship size or subspace corridor navigation as we're familiar with from the Empire's probing into the Delta Quadrant," he finished with some excitement.

"I've got teams pouring over the wrecks spread across this planet extracting computer cores left and right, and hauling engines up left and right for comparisons in the basement design and experimental labs. I'll hopefully have something to report on at our meeting next week, but for now….I got nothin'."

Harry and Lorka shared a meaningful look.

"Prioritize your efforts Doctor Cochran; I want whatever shielding or insulation you can give so that we can begin to find our way home and fortifying this colony."

"I'd like to see a special report on your theories about their FTL Travel Doc…asap," Lorka chimed in.

"Understood Admiral; yes sir," Cochran replied as he typed several commands into his data pad.

"How about you T'Pol; any progress in training the savages?" Lorka asked with a smirk.

"The Lehonian volunteers are proving more than adequate to serve as perimeter guards…the Mandalorians however…they hold true promise. I'd like to begin bringing a select few Mandalorians in for flight school," the Vulcan said before siting back and observing the remaining proceedings.

"Granted," Harry said having come to trust the decision making skills of the talented tactician.

Icheb spoke next.

"We've completed the replication of three dedicated Class A computer cores which we believe will be best utilized to take the data gathered from the Rakkatan computer and exponentially increase its indexing and processing into Terran acceptable formats. We've installed them in a research lab on Level 13 of the Spire, we just await your authorization to begin the data migration from the constructor pod core to Lab 13 Beta."

"Do it," Harry said without hesitation and Icheb began relaying orders to his holo-crew to start the transfer.

"Data migration is going to take about a week to ensure nothing is corrupted Admiral," the young man informed him.

"I don't care how long it takes….just find me an answer on how to bring that god damn field down sooner rather than later," Harry replied as he turned his attention to Doctor Marcus.

"I'm working with Doctor Cochran on investigating native ship design, and what we've learned from our Mandalorian friends is called _hyperspace_. They're completely baffled by Warp Field Theory and we're talking two completely different and non-interchangeable languages when they've described native FTL propulsion."

"So far we've determined that transporter and other common technologies we've grown accustomed to are completely foreign and are considered as magic or science fiction, at best, by the natives," she finished with a shake of her head.

"What do you mean," Harry asked interest piqued.

"The Mandalorians claim that there is an extensive history of intragalactic travel, trade, and government going back almost 100,000 years….there are records going back far enough that at some point, common ship systems like transporters _should_ have been developed around the same time as tractor beams. With the advent of transporters should have then come the matter reclamators that eventually gave rise to synthesizers which produced the modern replicators."

"It's a hard pill to swallow Admiral; that something so commonly developed in our backyard and among the savage races the light of Terra has touched all came to the same type and level of technological development in such similar fashions is not present here," she finished with a hint of confusion in her voice.

Harry acknowledged what he was being told and rounded on Lorka to finish out the meeting.

"Well," he asked with a raised brow.

Lorka called up data on his pad and began reading the highlights of his report.

"Since our last biweekly meeting we've managed to secure the base and begin mining operations from the bountiful wreckage which is scattered all over this planet. The processed metal is very similar in nature to tritanium, but made of vastly different materials we've been told by the Mandalorians is natively known as durasteel; we've analyzed the molecular structure of the alloy, and believe that should we find a stable matrix that could support the merging of tritanium and this durasteel, we'll be able to quintuple the durability of ablative armor for a starship such that class 12 phasers and full yield photon torpedoes would no immediately harmful effects."

"Are you looking to update this base with an exoskeleton Gabriel?" Harry asked with some amusement.

Everyone chuckled, even Lorka, at Harry's good-natured jibe.

"No Admiral," came the reply.

"I'm thinking about the construction of a Vanguard class Starbase that would be able to easily protect a fleet yard and help us leave this cursed planet," he said with resolve.

Harry sat up in interests at this and summoned his coffee from his desk.

Taking a sip he carefully considered his words.

"Wouldn't the construction of _any_ orbital craft be subject to the graviton field?" he asked placing his coffee down intently awaiting the answer.

Lorka took his time and called up a holographic display of the Lehon system as well as an older model Miranda Class ship and the aforementioned Vanguard Class Starbase and orbital fleet yards.

Lorka and Doctor Marcus shared a look.

"Over the last year," she began after Lorka indicated she could take the lead, "we've been tracking and analyzing the frequency and harmonic resonance of the Rakkattan graviton beam and the ionic field it produces as a byproduct. What we've learned is that this graviton field is a _perfect_ defense for this star system," she said deferring to Lorka.

"With the goal of maintain as much security and independence as possible in mind," he picked up, "we've secretly been researching and pursuing a means to shield Terran craft and warp cores from the effects of this field by syncing the harmonic resonance of the warp field matrix to that of the pulse beam harmonics of the Rakkattan device."

Zephram began smiling at this and indicating Harry should pay special attention to what was about to be said.

Harry indicated Lorka should continue.

"What we've determined Admiral, is that with the proper modifications and shielding, we will be able to construct fully functional and operational starships and exploratory craft…not to mention orbital defense platforms and waypoint space stations to secure this System as our primary base of operations in this Sector…wherever we are."

Harry sat back and let the implications sink in.

"We've outfit ten of the worker bees from the construction pod and one of the Danube Runabouts with these shield and warp field modifications and we would like to propose a test of these modifications as we continue to decipher the Rakkattan computer core and search for a means to fully integrate their field generator with our tech," Zephram spoke up as he typed commands into the conference table and brought up his designs for the modified craft.

"So the goal is no longer to shut the field down? We're going to use it as a natural defense instead," Harry asked with some confusion.

Lorka nodded.

Harry waived for them to continue as he typed on his QC.

"We'd like to send these craft up and begin the construction of specially formulated Vanguard Station which we can use as a springboard to begin constructing a small series of drydock," Lorka finished.

"We're going to take it slow," Cochran spoke up, "and we project a total build time for both the starbase and the three proposed drydocks at just under 5 years."

Harry looked up at that, and examined the holographic display of 10 drydocks and other items displayed that would be part of this trial.

"One of our theories," Carol spoke up, "is that the graviton field will only effect craft of a certain size; we think if we can build a swarm of automated and scaled up constructor drones and worker bees to implement the first of a five phase plan for System Defense, and we specifically modify all craft to resonate at the same frequency as the beam's harmonic resonance, we can scale up and create normal craft….we just need to slowly test the theory which is why we've developed these five phases."

Lorka brought up a bullet point listing of the Five Phase Defensive Strategy for Lehon.

Augment Tech to operate within the Graviton Field.

Construct, Man, and Operate a Test Platform for the construction of small – large sized Terran Spacecraft and Defensive platforms.

Secure the Lehon System with Orbital Defense Platforms in key positions, waystation deep space observatories, and automated mining stations to begin claiming the Rich Asteroid belt(s) of this system and the barren worlds of Lehon 2-6.

Construct and maintain deep space subspace relay(s) and research platforms to map the galaxy.

Construct a defensive fleet, and consider establishing a true officer corps and academy for Slaves and new Citizens….alternative: consider establishing a level 03 cloning operation to staff the home fleet.

Harry studied the information presented thoroughly as he played scenarios through his mind of cause and effect as well as allowing some hope to build that they'd be able to start getting some damn answers now.

"A vanguard class starbase is fairly sparsely defended…..what type of modifications do you propose?" he asked looking to T'Pol.

"We have taken the limitations of the Vanguard into consideration, and believe that with additional type 14 Phaser banks and type 12 Phase Pulse Cannons along key sections, including 30 additional photon torpedo tubes, and providing an additional antimatter reaction chamber and power plants in the upper sections of the station," she said highlighting the bulbous protrusions from the diagram, "we will be able to maintain both the defensive and maintenance/construction roles we require of the station," she finished.

"Such radical changes," Harry observed with appreciation and pride.

"Perhaps this variant is worthy of a new classification; but that will be for another day once you've proven to me that it will succeed as a project," Harry concluded.

"I approve of this project and it seems to hold significant promise for my long-term plans. Please continue to take initiative where it shows promise, but don't surprise me again," he said with pointed look at Lorka.

"Yes Admiral," everyone replied.

Everyone is dismissed. I'm off to my monthly meeting with the Lehonian Chieftan," he said placing his QC in its holder before he dissolved in a pillar of smoke and disappeared.

"That's just creepy," Cochran said packing up.

"It is a bit unnerving, but a sign a pure _power_," Lorka replied.

The group dispersed and went about their way.

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

Harry apparated into the settlement of the Lehonians and was quickly escorted to meet with the Elder Council.

He open air chamber, covered with a type of woven tarp to block the sun was a surprisingly cool and well lit structure which Harry enjoyed visiting when he met with the Elders.

"Greetings Admiral Harry Potter," the Council Leader called out in her strong voice.

"Greetings Elder," Harry said respectfully.

"We have more tribute to deliver this date," she said indicating several small carts of technology components which the Lehonians had salvaged, dried fish, and other meats.

"Thank you Elder; I, and my people, continue to be honored by the friendship of the Lehonians," Harry replied.

He took out his QC and began pulling up his notes for the meeting.

"I believe we were to discuss the inoculations your young and several of your warriors who've petitioned to receive a Terran Education," Harry started off on a high note.

"Yes," another elder replied someone tiredly….

"We should address these most pressing matters first I should think," the Council Leader began.

"I take it the council has approved these petitions," Harry asked somewhat surprised.

"We have debated the matter at length since your last visit Admiral Potter, and our decisions wrests on several answers to questions which yet linger."

Harry conjured a chair and sat down.

The Elders, to their credit, didn't cry out in shock _this time_, and took note of his magical display in stride.

"I'm prepared to answer your questions, as always, as honestly as I can," Harry said sitting back and relaxing as he _knew_ sessions such as these were going to stretch out several hours.

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

Lorka made his way to lab B-03, Gamma. A research laboratory he'd taken pains to keep off the official books and schematics for the Base, and which extended quite far, underground, into the bay the Base's construction had created.

A team of black ops holodrones had been specially programmed and _finally_ brought online six months ago to work on off the books projects Lorka had been famous for in his true life, and which his Hologram was likewise programmed with in his new life.

This particular lab was locked to his own command condes and maintained separate communications relays, an independent computer core, transport and replication systems, as well as secret entrances/exits which kept if from being discovered connected to the main base.

As Lorka materialized into the transport alcove from the Class 2 shuttle he utilized to cover his tracks, and obscure his movements, he swiftly made his way into the cybernetics lab and the playroom of the recreated Terran Legend Noonian Soong.

Soong had been a bit of a heretic in the Empire's Second Dynasty, and had attempted to build an army of robotic slaves which would serve his interests in taking over the Omicron Theta Colony once he'd perfected the positronic brain.

His first creation, Lore, had been rejected as a pacifist and had fled his attempted destruction to the colonial governor and warned him of the coup plot.

Lore had been rewarded by being able to live, and had reprogrammed his brother Data to serve as a loyal Imperial officer.

Soong had suffered like none other in the Empire…he'd had his mind copied into one of his prototype androids before being limited to a Type 4 Datacore at Terra Nova to eternally serve the Empire by providing insight and ceaseless work on perfecting the Soong Type Android.

The Second Dynasty had nearly perfected the ability to mass produce an army of their beings but were stymied by Lore betraying the Empire after seeing the suffering of his "father" and sacrificed himself to destroy both Dr. Soong's Datacore and the facility which had been tasked with producing Android Officers.

Lorka, having searched high and low within Harry's store of Terran and Alien computer cores secreted away over the centuries, was surprised to find a startlingly accurate holoprogram and protocols for the recreation of Dr. Soong which had been cobbled together from surviving fragments of the late doctor's memory banks.

"Greetings Gabriel," the elderly hologram said looking up from the work station he presently maintained as he worked on creating a functional foot for a future android.

"Hello Doc," he said with a smirk.

"What do you have for me today," he asked in anticipation of good news.

"Tests of the autoneural relays are proving receptive to stimuli," the elderly hologram began excitedly, "which means that my theories regarding the ability to reproduce nerve clusters which transmit through a biofluidic gel has been successful," he said as he took a probe and ran it along the underside of a foot being held up by a clamp.

The foot shook, and the toes flexed much the same as a human food would if tickled.

"Brilliant as always doctor….now what's the status of building me a body," he asked pinning the elderly man with a pointed look.

"I don't think you understand the significance of this discovery Mr. Lorka," Soon sputtered.

"The Datacore that formed my holomatrix is fragmented….at best. I'm having to rediscover what Soong took for granted," the elderly man all but snarled in outrage.

"If you want something fast and dirty that will fail seconds after activation, I can just follow the blueprints for Captain Data….those are in the archive."

Lorka looked on at the ranting man with disinterest.

"I don't care _how_ you do it; just get it done! The Admiral needs a loyal and eternal crew who will be steadfast at his side," he said with a gleam in his eye.

He quickly left the lab as Soong muttered to himself and made his way to one of the reinforced weapons labs where the former lead weapons expert and engineer of the Second Dynasty, Paul Stamets, labored away to develop weapons best suited for their present situation.

Have you finished examining the proton grenades and blaster pistols yet," Lorka demanded of his fellow hologram that had been tasked with studying the functional weapons recovered from various wrecks across the planet.

"Yes, and it's fascinating how different these weapons are!" he said with some excitement.

He began walking over to a photon torpedo which had been opened.

"Here is a standard Type 03 100 isoton photon torpedo," Stamets began to move over to one of the other workstations that showed a breakdown of one of the disarmed proton torpedos which had been recovered from one of the many wrecks of the planet, "and here is a rescued Proton Torpedo of unknown classification and design," he said as several display screens and micro-analyzers broke down the weapon before him."

"What is your point Stamets," Lorka asked in annoyance.

Stamets brought over a portable work terminal that was assisting in breaking down the composition and build of this particular weapon.

"This proton torpedo takes up 1/3 of the space of the photon torpedo, and yet its payload of neutron dense anti-matter is comparable to a 50 isoton explosive," Stamets finished.

This drew Lorka's attention immediately.

"While the proton torpedo has a single yield and payload that can't be upgraded," the weapons expert began, "it makes up for this shortcoming by being smaller, easier to mass transport, and is much more stable than the standard photon torpedo.

"Excellent; now how do you make them," Lorka asked with a certain gleam in his eye.

"Give me six months and double the worker drones I have now and I'll give you a realistic answer," Stamets quipped with a smirk.

"Unacceptable!" he raged before calming himself.

"That is unacceptable Lt. Stamets," Lorka said deathly calm.

"If we are going to ensure the long term success of this mission, we need every advantage we can get; what's the production time on normal photons?"

Stamets, scowling, moved swiftly over to one of the panels across the room and typed in a few commands.

"With the pitiful antimatter generator, we presently have, and not to mention the fact we're missing a gravimetric-cyclotronic centrifuge, I can produce no more than 30 of each class of torpedo a quarter Captain," Stamets stammered.

Lorka took a data pad and reviewed it before walking over to review the information displayed by Stamets.

"I see," he said slowly…almost too calmly.

"Have each completed torpedo moved to storage in Beta Site. I want all new weapons and weapons systems stored there securely in preparation for the vanguard station to be built," he said walking to the far end of the room and beginning to examine one of the blaster pistols which had, miraculously, been recovered whole and in working order."

"They're less useful than a standard disrupter pistol or even an older model phaser," Stamets said as he observed Lorka examining the ancient weapon.

"Even so….study them…assume that the technology has advanced significantly and that these weapons now present a challenge for the standard weapons we carry. Find a way to ensure the Empire will rise. The Phoenix protocols must be observed."

"Long live the Empire!" Stamets said with a salute.

"Long live the Empire," Lorka echoed much more subdued as he examined the weapon in his hand.

* * *

**Chapter 02: The Eternal Empire**

_Lehon System, Lehon-01, December 25, 0003. _

Harry sat in the observation lounge and conference room of the runabout which he'd commandeered as his new office and suite pending the completion of Lehon-02, as the Starbase was coming to be known as.

In the distance, 10,000 km from the almost completed outer shell of Lehon-02, three of the 10 drydocks that had been commissioned sat stationary in orbit with the almost functional Lehon-02.

The Mandalorians had proven quite adept at learning the core Terran Curriculum and within a year most had entered a three year study into Starfleet officer training modules, with a surprising number entering Engineering and Science fields. Harry was proud of the work that Lorka and his team had produced…the fruits of which hung outside his viewport. The industrial replicators and processing systems installed at each drydock had allowed for the creation of dozens, hundreds, of swarms of constructor bees and drones which were busy building the fifth orbital defense station

The modified Cardassian Orbital Defense Platform, Mark 01, had exceptionally powerful phasers and the unique feature of a regenerative deflector shield. Hundreds of them could be produced from a single drydock in a month and were presently being placed strategically around the Planet, and millions had been ordered to make up a defensive perimeter along the edged of the Lehon's Planetary orbit.

With a smirk Harry recalled the slave rebellion which had centered on Cardassia Prime and the years of entrenchment these little bastards allowed prior to the Empire developing phase shifting torpedoes with the aid of Admiral Erik Pressman had developed following the successful development of the phasing cloak.

Standing and moving away from the desk which held the pads he'd been reviewing, he'd been tracking the progress of both the Mandalorians in their Starfleet training and the Lehonians in their Terran Standardized Education. He was pleased to see the Mandalorians took to Starfleet sciences and Terran knowledge like fish to water. The first batch of fully matured clones were also doing well under the care of Doc Martin and the burgeoning colonial population was looking to double once the clones finished their formal education and complete their blood oath of fealty to Harry.

"Computer," Harry called.

He was greeted by the familiar chime which signaled the computer was listening.

"Please open a channel to Captain Lorka, Priority 1."

The computer made another chime and indicated that the channel was open.

"_Channel Open_."

"Loka," the Captain's voice called as his holo image came into view floating over the conference room table.

"Gabriel," Harry said in acknowledgment.

"What can I do for you today Admiral," he asked from his, formerly Harry's, suite.

Harry noted that several of the more advanced Mandalorians in Cadet Uniforms of various divisions were milling about Lorka's Office.

"I've closely monitored production of the Mark 01s and its time we began construction of a Miranda for System security patrols," Harry said with some excitement slipping into his voice.

"I thought you didn't want to build anything until the cadets were ready," he said referencing the clones presently finalizing their standardized education, and some just beginning their Starfleet training.

"We've got to have a ships for training missions Gabriel," Harry said with a smile.

"I've slated drydock (D) 02 to immediately begin construction of a three Miranda Light Cruisers, five Soyuz Class Heavy Cruisers, and Drydock 03 to construct 5 Constellation Heavy Cruisers."

"Mirandas and Constellations?" Lorka asked with some confusion.

"Those are relatively weak classes of ships even by Second Dynasty Standards Admiral."

"I don't want to risk the heavier profiles and ionic wakes triggering the Rakkattan graviton field Gabriel. By my estimations, we should be able to build up to a Nebula Class before we risk losing them to the oceans of Lehon; anything bigger, hell even a Defiant Class, because of its power consumption and production, is questionable…" Harry trailed off as he looked at the final shipment of generators and antimatter reactors being loaded into Lehon-02.

Harry looked to the display panel on the wall which showcased his heavily modified and customized versions of the Miranda, Soyuz, and Constellation class of warships he'd just described.

"I see Admiral," Gabriel replied after a few moments had passed.

"Production of D-04 – D-10 will take priority from the next batch of worker bees and constructor drones so we can build more mining drones and give D-01 and their staff a rotation planet side while D-02 & 03 ramp up production."

"A wise course indeed Admiral," Gabriel said with a nod.

"That's not why I've called though."

"It's not," Gabriel questioned with a bit of confusion.

"No," Harry said with a smile.

"Once the generators are brought online in the starbase, I'm going to be moving to my suites there and I'll be helping finish the construction and warding of the interior. I will be claiming several of the research labs as a potions laboratory and hydroponics bays to finally begin some of the tests I'd planned over the last three years. I sense magic in some of the Mandalorians and the hints of magic in scant few of the Lehonians Gabriel, but the wildlife…the flora and fauna; it sings to me…." Harry trailed off as he opened his senses to the magic of this star system and it practically sang in his veins.

Gabriel looked on in shock as Harry began glowing an unearthly golden color and levitating slightly before he landed once more and faced Lorka, normal again.

"I plan on devoting some time to come to discovering the limits of magic in these beings and using them to our advantage. If successful…I'm reactivating the Mage Corps.," he said as he transferred and encrypted file for Gabriel to review.

"Understood Admiral; how can I be of assistance?"

Harry looked away from Lorka once more to the starbase as it came into being.

"Man the fort and stay the course," came the reply.

"If the clones prove half as successful as I believe they will….if Doctor Martin is successful in his latest trials," Harr turned to face Lorka and give him his undivided attention.

"I want 5,000 officers and 20,000 crewmen before the decade is out," Harry said looking _beyond_ the drydocks and to the subspace array that was 30 percent completed as several of the rarer minerals needed to create the delicate lenses components were slow to be refined from the system's asteroid belt.

"We _need_ 50,000 dedicated, loyal, men and women to make my long term goals feasible but I refuse to whole-cloth clone and army; especially from those which may be magical," Harry said with a sigh.

"We are going to need to find allies; we need to actually lay roots and establish a population; the Lehonians can only take us so far; the Mandalorians can only be cloned so many times before their genomes degrade past the point of being stable. We need _citizens_ and willing host of soldiers…"

Harry sat down and trailed off as he lost himself to memories.

"I see Admiral; very good. I will ensure that Doc Martin and the others of the senior staff are apprised of your latest needs and we will adjust our projects and individual efforts accordingly," Lorka began.

"I think Admiral," he continued, "that with this in mind, we must prioritize construction of a dedicated Academy, dorms, and the spaces necessary to make what you're describing a reality."

Harry looked up at Lorka, surprised that the man had made such a smart, common sense suggestion he'd overlooked himself.

"Send me your design proposals...I'd like for you to consider placing the academy on another, larger island…maybe one of the small continents. I don't want al of our eggs in the same basket," Harry said as he accessed a historical database and brought up the designs of Walt Disney's City of the Future and shared them with Lorka.

"I want this to be the basis for your designs of the Academy; send me your variants if any," Harry finished.

"Quite grand designs Admiral," Gabriel said as he reviewed the file.

"I hope so Gabriel; I truly hope so."

Harry sent another data file to Lorka from the deep space probes and their response he'd gotten the week prior.

"Deep Space Probe 9-00290 has discovered a densely populated planet of humanoids less than 100 lightyears from the Lehon System."

Astrometrics had so far been able to identify that the maps recovered from the downed, _Republic_, corvettes and other more alien ships had displayed, fairly accurately, what Harry _hoped_ was the Milky Way Galaxy…the telemetry and data recovered and made of the _galactic grid_ the Lehon system occupied was roughly 5,217 lightyears across.

Thousands upon thousands of individual star systems absolutely littered the Lehon System as the computer had labeled it.

Without the array being built there was little hope of accurately mapping out this sector, let alone the entire Galaxy.

"And what are we to do about that Admiral," Gabriel asked as he looked over the same data Harry was drawing upon.

Gabriel began looking over what had tentatively been labeled the "Corvius System" in earnest.

"We will scout, we will trade, and we will liberate," Harry said referencing one of the original tenants and driving forces of Starfleet prior to the rise of the Second Dynasty.

He turned once more and observed the construction as the viewports polarized as the geo-locked shuttle came into line with the system's star.

"That will be all Gabriel. I'm off to bed now," Harry said terminating the comline.

"Merry Christmas Children….Happy Yule Gin-Gin," Harry said as he turned and began walking from the conference room as tears began trailing from his eyes.

"Lights," he called out as they turned off and he entered his modified suite of rooms, his holo-staff manning their ceaseless shift.

Christmas on Lehon broke as any other day…one where the engines of the Empire continued to fire, and the wheels of progress continued to turn.

As entered his suite he ordered the computer to play classic Christmas carols.

With each layer of his uniform removed, he recalled Yules' past.

The more he recalled, the more he wept.

1991: his first true Christmas.

1994: the first time he saw Ginny truly in her element at the Yule Ball and _her_ as well.

2000: the first Christmas he spent with Mrs. Potter.

2001: the first Christmas he was a father.

2022: his first Christmas as Auror Captain.

2035: his first Christmas as Grandfather.

2050: his last Christmas before the Wars.

2060: the last Christmas he felt wild magic.

2065: his first Christmas in space.

2160: his first Christmas in service to _her_ empire….the demon she'd become….that he'd never seen her to be.

2170: his first Christmas in Starfleet.

On and on the memories came, blood flowed freely in most of his memories.

He recalled the cold vacuum of space more times that he cared to know as ship after ship was lost in the Many wars of expansion.

As Burl Ives iconic voice sang "silver and gold" stirring even deeper emotions, images of his children gleefully opening presents by the fire as he and Ginny looked on in wonder, his first grandchild jumping into his arms…..Harry momentarily lost his tight grip of control over the cosmic powers contained in his bodily shell, the powers of life, death, and creation….supernovas erupted throughout the galaxy forever shifting the gravitational highways and biways which formed the known hyperspace routes as he lost his grip on the powers he'd inherited as Master of Death.

So lost in his grief, Harry ignored the sudden red alert as the crew panicked at several unknown radiation spikes emanating from the Admiral's quarters, Lehon-01 was put on lockdown as a hurricane blew up from nothing.

Hundreds of hails began clogging the comlines as department heads, students, crewmen, and junior officers each sought to determine what in the hells was happening.

Blinking furiously to regain his sense of self, Harry clamped down on his emotions and just as suddenly as these calamities had sprung up…they vanished.

"Computer, please inform the crew that I am fine and do not wish to be disturbed; please inform Captain Lorka I will discuss this matter with him tomorrow."

Harry laid back, bare chested under the silken covers of his luxurious suite.

"End music," he called as he rolled over.

"Lights."

And then there was darkness.

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

_Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Same time, 4,997 BBY._

Jedi Masters of all species, Knights of incredible power and skill, each one woke with a pounding headache and discovered they'd become prone on the floor, over desks, or wherever they'd been prior.

An emergency meeting of the Senate, an extraordinary session was called so that the dozens of sectors could report extreme gravity shifts, supernovas, and cosmic catastrophes that were happening galaxy wide.

Reports streamed across the holonet of extreme disruptions of hyperspace lanes, of entire fleets of shipping, leisure, and defensive fleets disappearing mid route.

Temple Security had been activated by the automated defense systems that observed the majority of adults passing out, and assumed the temple complex was under attack.

Shields sprang into being, doors, windows, and entire passageways….whole sections of the building sealed off as klaxons and alarms startled the younglings who didn't know what to do.

Medical and security droids were dispatched from alcoves hidden places throughout the temple complex, mostly to check on the adults and once it was determined that they were medically fine, caretaker bots were dispatched to calm the younglings.

Hours passed and finally the first wave of Masters awoke, and after meditating to clear their minds they began listening to the hundreds of messages from Jedi Masters, across the galaxy, which were reporting a great disturbance in the force; cosmic shockwaves that were rippling through the galaxy like a wildfire, and only the most astute master being able to detect that the origin of the wave of force energies was centered in the Unknown Regions.

For weeks to come the Jedi Masters would meditate, ponder, and reflect on these events in order to determine the will of the Force…it would all be in vain, and in time forgotten as a mystery of the Force.

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

_Korriban, Citadel, Same time, 4,997 BBY._

Ajunta Pall, XoXaan, and Karness Murr picked themselves off the floor of the still under construction Academy of the Sith which the three had dedicated all of their resources and several decades of their lives in pursuit of the true power and majesty of the Force.

Splayed all around them and motionless were their dozens of fellow Dark Jedi, _Sith_, he loathed having to correct himself, and exiles of the Coruscanti Order.

"Have we been attacked," Ajunta asked looking to his fellow Dark Lords of the Sith as his head swam and throbbed.

Karness Murr was too busy losing the meager lunch he'd allowed himself prior to passing out to answer.

"By the Force…..are we dead," XoXaan, the exotic beauty that she was, asked as she fought the bile rising and forced calm while she stood on shaking legs.

"I don't think we're so fortunate," migraine throbbing, Ajunta sarcastically replied.

Suddenly several of the old Sentinel Mark Is entered the library hall where the Lords and their acolytes had been meeting and studying the latest proposed creation of Karness Murr, a project he was tentatively calling a _Leviathan_.

Books were strewn on the floor, dozens of personal journals which detailed Murrs experimentation and alchemical formulations…

Medical droids were quickly brought in and began carting off the downed Sith to their nascent infirmary which had only been completed a month or so ago.

The Sith Lords, so intimately connected with the Dark Side of the Force, felt the rage, grief, and utter despair that lingered, and would linger for weeks, after the episode they'd all suffered. It was their connection to the dark side that would intimately allow them to experience these particular tremors in the force and sense the _power_ its source represented.

Unlike the Jedi, the Sith would begin actively searching, immediately, for the source of the Force Wave which had so altered the balance in the Galaxy.

They would also be the first to find an answer…in time.

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

_Lehon, Harry's Private Estate, April 01, 0004. _

Harry was on a protracted and mandatory period of leave as ordered by Doc Martin after the Christmas Incident as it was being called.

The orbit of Lehon 05, a gas giant, had shifted dramatically and Lehon 03 had exploded before condensing into small asteroid belt, which was soon joined with more from passing comets that flooded the system until a new inner asteroid belt rich in formerly scarce materials formed.

Some of the larger asteroids, more proto-planet than mere rock, had proved an immeasurably rich source of dilithiam, trilithium, and protomater. Lorka had stepped up and taken over most major operations from Lehon-01, and Harry had finally been able to relax and tear down the emotional wall that had finally broken down that day in space.

He still wondered what it was exactly that was the trigger.

He'd lived, by his estimations, 10,000 years before he'd decided to try and end his life by crossing the dimensional divide.

There had been many breakdowns over many lifetimes; there had been attempts to love, to stave loss, but now…of all times?

Harry still couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was that caused his episode, but now was his time to rebuild his calm…to locate his center and find inner peace once more.

His personal retreat had been a gift from the Senior Staff; they'd organized its construction, development, and uses without his knowledge or even a hint of the construction reaching him.

Modeled off the historic archives of from Terra's Rose Hall Sugar Plantation, Harry had to admit he loved the peace and tranquility of the gardens, the gently babbling spillways, and the converted barn that allowed him to exercise an old hobby of his: brewing.

The Mandalorians which had dedicated themselves to him as an honor guard were ecstatic that he'd decided to make real batch of beers and spirits from the native grains of the planet….his own greenhouses provided something called barley and peat moss which allowed for him to make a blend of spirits that Seamus loved so much.

With a smile he looked over to the green, long neck, bottles he'd approved to be produced in house by Lehonian Craftsmen for "Finnegan's Finest Single Malt."

The smell of char wafted in through the large and open bay facing windows as barrel production for a limited first run ramped up.

"In five….ten years…we'll have a lovely little drink," Harry said to himself as he lounged.

Clad in a white suit, sans jacket, and white straw Hat Harry moved from his study to his balcony overlooking the sea in the distance, the slow crawling trawlers harvesting seaweed, and sea creatures, to stock the village market and the "Big House's" larders…and the acres of grains, vegetables, and other foodstuffs that were being grown to support both the Big House, and the Lehonian and Mandalor village that had sprang up to provide dedicated workers for the sugar fields, extensive grow gardens, orchards, and olive groves.

Harry had commanded last year, after the Mandalorians complained of the taste of replicated food, that large portions of Lehon be converted to commercial farms.

Fresh meat, produce, and foodstuffs were grown from replicated samples, or from native wildlife which were quickly domesticated. The Mandalorians were happy while the Lehonians were amazed.

The "firewater" from the replicators already amazed their senses and broadened their minds to receive "guidance" from their ancestors. Harry speculated that with true alcohol, vs. synthohol, he'd have to institute detox and rehab programs as the strongest drink these natives had been exposed to prior was a fermented milk from a local, bipedal, horse.

Harry shuddered in revulsion as he recalled the first meeting he'd had with the Lehonian Elders and their absolute glee as they slurped down the chunky spoiled and fermented milk abomination.

The sea breeze was calming and brought back memories of Riza and the first time Harry was allowed to leave the confines of the ISS Atlantis.

He involuntarily tugged on his collar as though _it _was back; but he quickly clamped down on those memories and began to descend from the back porch to the grounds below.

He took off his hat, which disappeared in a puff of smoke and it reappeared on its hook hanging near his bedroom door. Sunglasses materialized on his face and with a deep breath he set about entering into the small orange grove that lined the perimeter of his plantation and estate.

Harry greeted the Lehonians tending to his rose garden with a smile; he walked for almost an hour undisturbed, finding peace, when he was unexpectedly interrupted by a Mandalorian Ensi  
gn swiftly walking through the orchard and coming to get his attention.

"Hello Ensign," Harry said of the stoic young clone, if the specially designed insignia to mark the Clone Corps. Was correctly assigned to this young man.

"Sir!" he replied with a crisp salute.

"At ease," Harry said with a smile as he walked over a picked and orange and tossed to the young man.

The young man caught it and Harry began rolling his own between his palms before peeling and eating it.

"Sir, Captain Lorka has asked I personally inform you that the ISS Soyuz, the ISS Miranda, and the ISS Constellation have completed their shakedown cruises and Captain Lorka has approved a Holographic command staff to supervise training exercises, patrols, and recon missions to train the graduating class of Officers."

Leaning on the tree, Harry ate his orange and considered what he was being told.

Lorka had been one of the most ardent advocates that he take mandatory leave, and Harry found it a bit confusing that he would now be summoning Harry back into the fray before his leave was over.

"Thank you for your report Ensign. What is it Captain Lorka is requesting?"

"Sir, an invitation has been extended to invite you to the commissioning ceremony of the three training and patrol ships at Lehon-02 at 1600 hours this evening Sir!"

Harry looked at his watch, or chronometer as the Mandalorians frequently called the standard issue wristwatches….it was just now 0930. There was plenty of time to prepare for the ceremonies Lorka was no doubt spearheading.

He thought things over for a few minutes, weighing the pros and cons of toeing the waters and getting back into official functions…god he missed it.

"Please convey to Captain Lorka that I will be there and that all enlisted are to wear their dress whites," He said with a smile.

"Sir yes Sir!" the ensign finished with a salute before leaving the area to be transported back to Lehon-01 and conveying this information to Captain Lorka.

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

_Same Time, Aboard ISS Soyuz, outer rim of Lehon System._

"Alright folks, time to wrap things up!" the Holographic captain called out to his cadet crew who would be formally taking over the ship at 1600 hours to begin a three month shake-down cruise and final test prior to graduating.

"Aye sir!" came the response of the clone, and adult, cadets.

The first officer was a Mandalorian female that had previously served as a navigator aboard one of the Mandalorian scout ships that had long ago crash landed on the planet. Her name was Kinvara and she had excelled in the Academy's command training program.

"Number One, please take us into the asteroid field and begin final tests of the Mark IV and V Phase Cannons, and all weapon systems."

"Aye sir," the woman said from her standing position at her console over the right shoulder of the Captain.

"Helm, make your course 145 – Mark – 50 Degrees Port 5,000 kph; take us in slow," she called out as the ship automatically entered into a yellow alert having processed the course would take them into the Asteroid belt.

"Aye Sir! 145 Mark 50 degrees to port! Coming about and leveling out at 5,000 kph," the cadet helmsman called out confirming the order given.

"Tactical," she called once more, "begin scanning for any object over 1,000 km in size composed of a duriliam triboride composite."

The hologram looked his first officer with a raised brow.

"Pulse phased energy weapons have a 30 percent effective rate, historically, with hostile ships composed of these two elements. With the Mark IV and V Phaser Cannons being significantly more powerful, along with the type 14 phaser arrays we have, the standard compliment of photon torpedoes, we should have overcome the limitations of this class….which our forebearers faced," she concluded with some certaintly.

"Target acquired," the tactical officer called out.

"On screen," Kinvara called.

"Approximate size is 1,200 kilometers; 70/30 mix of the required elements make up this asteroids Commander," the cadet called.

A huge object filled the view screen.

"50 percent magnification," Kinvara called out once more and the image of the rock reduced.

"Tactical: target the center mass of the asteroid with the Mark IV cannons, and fire three second bursts for 30 seconds on my mark."

"Shields are raised, and weapons are hot sir!" he called back. "Should I take us to red alert?"

Kinvara looked to the holographic captain for guidance.

"This is your test Number One," he said with a chuckle. "I can't give you all the answers."

"Take us to condition red," she said confidently.

"Aye sir! Red Alert," tactical responded.

Klaxons and alarms began ringing as the lighting of the ship reflected the alert condition.

"Helm: bring us to within weapons range, then hold position," she called once more making several adjustments to her calculations at her control console.

"Aye sir! All stop; we are within weapons range," the helmsman responded.

"Fire!" she ordered.

No recoil was felt on the ship as the 6 Mark IV Phase cannons fired in rappid burst for three seconds, rested for three, then fired for three, and repeated the process for a 30 second burst as ordered.

"Firing; firing cycle completed! Impact in 5 seconds," the tactical officer called out.

"…3….2…1…Impact!" he called.

"First Volley has impacted….Second….now Third," he said tracking the last of their weapons fire.

"Damage report," Kinvara called out to the tactical officer.

"Scans indicate we've penetrated 50 km into the heart of the asteroid with the first volley…I'm detecting shockwaves greater than 30 isotons wracking the planetoid. Fissures are opening across the entirety of the surface of the target. The core is exposed sir."

"Impressive," the helmsman called.

"Target these coordinates for the Mark IV," she instructed the cadet sending several coordinates to his console, "and target the core with phasers and photon torpedoes."

"Coordinates received; weapons primed."

"Fire!" she ordered

"The mighty ship rocked as the main cannons along the sides and top of the ship roared to life, as the numerous phaser strips on the top and bottom of the ship targeted the asteroid, and finally five photon torpedoes were fired in rapid succession and soon on their way to impact.

"Impact in 10 seconds!" the cadet called out.

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Kinvara tracked the log from tactical and saw the torpedoes had been fired with standard, maximum, yield instead of what she'd intended to set at one quarter internsity.

The core minerals when exposed to that level of explosive would shatter the asteroid and likely send a shockwave back that could rip the ship apart at the distance they were.

"Helm, reverse thrust, bring us about full impulse…prepare for an emergency jump to warp!" she called out suddenly as she realized she'd not specified a yield on the torpedoes and each was set to maximum yield by default.

"Number one," the captain called looking to her in confusion.

The helmsman frantically began inputting commands into her terminal, and with a jerk the ship began reversing and swiftly puling away from their former target.

"All reverse full; coming about," the helmsman suddenly called.

"Impact in 5….4….3…2…"

"Engage!" Kinvara called ignoring the Captain.

"Warp Coils are still priming!" the Cadet Engineer called.

"A class 3 shockwave is emanating from weapons impact; it will overtake us in 30 seconds," the Operations cadet called.

"Get this ship to warp, or so help me I'll gut you like a fish," Kinvara threatened to the engineering cadet.

"I need time Sir!" came the response as his hands flew over the engineering console as he diverted power from nonvital systems to priming the warp coils.

"Reinforce shield, and cut power to everything but life support you need to but get this god damn ship moving," the Captain said rising from his chair and staring at the impending, and massive, shockwave of charged plasmonic energy that could deal a crippling blow to the ship.

"Impact in 10…9…8…7…6…"

"Warp Coils Primed and Ready," the engineering cadet called.

"Engage," both Kinvara and the Captain called at the same time.

"3…2..1.."

"We're at warp," the helmsman called.

"Helm, set course for Lehon-02; take us home," the captain called.

"Number one, in my ready room. I think we need to review what went wrong…and what went right back there," the captain, a hard nosed officer, said with false cheer and forced calm.

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

_1600 Hours, aboard Lehon-02._

Harry sat on a dais with his holo-staff and senior officers as the soon to be graduates of Starfleet would begin their initial voyages on one of several patrol ships to learn ship systems and their roles in operating them.

Lehonians went from table to table filling wine glasses, water cups, and serving the varied courses that led to most enjoying the evening.

Finally, the appointed hour arrived, and Lorka rose to introduce Harry, needlessly, and explain the reason for the days festivities.

Finally, after some time, Harry stood and took the podium from his number one.

"Well," Harry began with a bit of a forced smile, "we're here. It's been a long few years, and you've come so far personally. This isn't a day about me, it's not even really a day about the launch of three fine ships into active duty service."

Harry smiled at the packed conference hall as every one of the nearly 500 people assembled were soon to be assigned to one of several ships, crews, and service for the growing fleet.

"What we're here to celebrate today is each of you; you are the future and you will be the pride of the fleet…never the ships."

He walked over to his seat and took his champagne flute, and walking back to the podium he raised it to the cadets before him.

"To you all, to the Corps…to Starfleet. Duty, Loyalty, Honor…these have to be more than mere words, and I believe that to be so having met each of you."

"To the Corps!" the students said raising their own champagne glasses and standing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the ISS Soyuz, the ISS Miranda, and the ISS Constellation. May they serve as faithfully and as aptly as you all undoubtedly will. Long live the Empire!"

"Long live the empire!" came the reply.

* * *

*****To Be Continued*****

Author's Commentary: What a setup! I see this as Part I. of a potential 3-4 part story, but I'm also happy enough with this right now to leave as is and revisit in time.

Let me know what you think.

I appreciate each and every one of you…whether I recognize your names during reviews, here's looking at you Joe, or you're a Guest.

Thank you all sincerely for playing in my sandbox!

Original Chapter Date: 09/02/2019

Polished Date:

Reviews are welcome, and appreciated. Please feel free to share this story file with your friends, chat groups, etc. I welcome all constructive criticism.

If you would like to adopt this story, or provide an omake, or contribution of your own….please PM Me and I'll be happy to approve or review your submission for possible inclusion in the next chapter.

Page 46 of 46


End file.
